What you don't know
by MaryFan1
Summary: One shot Caskett fluffiness. Castle discovers Detective Kate Beckett is full of suprises. Set around season 3.


The day had been long and Kate Beckett sat at her desk finishing up the paperwork on her latest case. Rick Castle sat down in his usual chair next to her desk.

"How about we grab a burger?" He said

"Oh, I'd love to, Castle but I've got plans." She replied

"Hot date?" He asked

"Not really." She replied, "But you could join us."

"Us?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm meeting my dad." She said

"Oh well, I don't want to interrupt your time with him." He knew how close they were

"Oh where we're going you won't be interrupting anything." She replied

"Hmm...well, I'd love to."

"Great." She said, "Let's go."

"You're not telling me where?"

"Uh uh." She said with a sly smile

They left the precinct and walked a few blocks to McGinty's bar. Which seemed strange to Castle as Jim Beckett was an alcoholic.

"You're dad is here?" He asked

"Yeah, over there." She pointed to a small stage and her dad noticed her and came over to greet her

"Hi, Dad." She said

"Hi Katie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks." She replied, "Dad, this is Rick Castle."

"Ah, the writer." Jim extended his hand, "I've heard a great deal about you."

Castle shook his hand, "I'm not sure how I should take that." He quipped, "It's a pleasure, Sir. Kate speaks very highly of you."

"Are we ready, Dad?" She asked

"Yeah, all ready."

"Castle I'll, uh, be right back." why don't you get a drink at the bar

"Okay." He said a little preplexed

After a few minutes Jim Beckett got on the small stage with a guitar in his hand, joined by a pretty brunette and two other men, one who had a stand up base and the other a banjo.

Jim spoke into the microphone, "Well, were back and we have a special guest with us tonight. Please welcome, my daughter, Katie. Prettiest detective at the NYPD."

At that moment Kate came out on stage holding a violin as the audience clapped. Castle was speechless.

Kate went over to her dad and he whispered something to her then they started the next song. Castle listened as Kate played the violin and sang harmony intermittently with the female lead singer.

Daddy sits on a' front porch swinging  
Looking out on a vacant field  
Used to be filled with burley t'bacca  
Now he knows it never will  
My Brothers found work in Indiana  
M' Sisters a nurse at the old folks home  
Mama still cooking too much for supper  
And me I've been a long time gone

 _[Chorus:]_  
Been a long time gone  
No, I ain't hoed a row since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back again

Deliah plays that ol' church pian'a  
Sitting out on her daddy's farm  
She always thought that we'd be together  
Lord I never meant to do her harm  
Said she could hear me singin' in the choir  
Me, I heard another song  
I caught wind and hit the road runnin'  
And Lord, I've been a long time gone

 _[Chorus:]_  
Been a long time gone  
Lord, I ain't had a prayer since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't comin' back again

 _[Instrumental]_

 _[Bridge]_  
Now me, I went to Nashville,  
Tryin' to beat the big deal  
Playin' down on Broadway  
Gettin' there the hard way  
Living from a tip jar  
Sleeping in my car  
Hocking my guitar  
Yeah I'm gonna be a star

Now, me and Deliah singing every Sunday  
Watching the children and the garden grow  
We listen to the radio to hear what's cookin'  
But the music ain't got no soul  
Now they sound tired but they don't sound Haggard  
They've got money but they don't have Cash  
They got Junior but they don't have Hank  
I think, I think, I think

The rest is a long time gone  
No, I ain't hit the roof since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back  
I said a long time gone  
No, I ain't honked the horn since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back again  
I said a long time, long time, long time gone  
Well it's been a long time

Long time, long time, long time gone  
Oh, it's been a long time gone

Long time, long time, long time gone  
Yeah yeah

The song ended and the audience clapped and Jim introduced the next song

"This next song Katie is going to sing. An old Fleetwood Mac tune." Kate stepped up to the microphone and music started again Castle was blown away as he heard her melodic voice

I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
And the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love ?  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thought the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
Yes, I'm getting older, too

Take my love and take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down

The song ended and the audience cheered enthusiastically. Kate thanked them and left the stage and made her way over to Castle with a grin on her face.

"How? When?" was all he could manage

"I grew up playing. It was always a hobby in my house." She explained

"You were amazing." he said

"Oh Castle." She said, "You have no idea."

 _ **A/N: Landslide was intended to be done in the style of the Dixie Chicks. I love Stana's voice and always thought it would be cute if they had somehow incorporated that into the show.**_


End file.
